1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular apparatus and method for data communication between a distribution network and a residential network. More generally, the invention relates to a modular apparatus and method for allowing bi-directional data communication between a plurality of heterogeneous communication networks, and a local communication network allowing to interconnect residential appliances comprising a modular apparatus as above defined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the following description and the subsequent claims, the term “data” will be used to generally indicate those information or signals which are typically transmitted over a network, such as computer data, voice and video signals, etc. The term “distribution network” will be used to generally indicate a network adapted to transfer data to one or more narrower network, whereas the term “residential network” will be used to indicate a network adapted to receive data from a wider network and to transfer these data, directly or by interposition of narrower local networks, to a plurality of appliances, such as computers, printers, faxes, photocopying machines, television sets, telephones, etc. In the preferred embodiments of this invention, the term “distribution network” will be used to indicate, preferably, a wide area network (WAN) or any other type of external or metropolitan network, whereas the term “residential network” will be used to indicate, preferably, a local area network (LAN) or any other type of in-home network (such as that or those of residential or business settings). Typically, and also in accordance with the present invention, the data communication between the distribution network and the residential network is bi-directional.
As known, bi-directional data communication between a wide area network (WAN) and one or more local area networks (LAN), which were once restricted to large business settings, is now required also in residential and/or medium-small business settings. In this respect, appropriate systems are needed within the residential or business settings to provide a bridging (or routing, or gateway) function between the external or wide area network and one or more in-home or local area networks, thus allowing data distribution to different kinds of residential or business appliances, such as computers, printers, faxes, photocopying machines, television sets, telephones, etc. It is very likely that this need will be always increasing in the future as new networking technologies will be discovered.
Some currently available gateway systems provide simultaneous access to multiple types of WANs or LANs using any of a variety of communication protocols. In some cases, these systems are modular systems which are capable of accepting additional modules as desired by the user, and the modules are capable of transferring data to and from other modules.
US patent application No. US 2002/0065935 A1 discloses a scalable modular gateway capable of communicating computer data, as well as voice and video services, between a variety of heterogeneous communication networks using any of a variety of communication protocols. The modular communication system includes at least two modules forming a stack. A first module interfaces a metropolitan distribution network (WAN) and a second module interfaces at least one residential network (LAN). Stacking pegs assist the proper alignment of the modules when stacked together. In the preferred embodiment, the modules communicate with each other using connectors which are mated when the modules are stacked together. Communications buses allow data communication between the modules.